A little complicated
by ElleeJones
Summary: Emmett cheats on poor Edward, while hes sulking at Big & Hard who else does he see but Jasper Hale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to their rightful owners. I do not profit from this, I don't own anything but the plot.

Edward downed his fifth, or was it sixth?, shot of vodka feeling it burn his throat as it went down. Hid master plan was to get as drunk as possible so the ache in his chest would disappear.

He blinked, stopping the flood of tears that threatened to push past the brink and flow over the edge.

Despite himself, he started crying not big stuttering tears, just small little rivulets of clear cascading down his cheeks.

No one would be able to see them anyway, Edward thought. It was too dark in Big & Hard, he glanced to his side watching as a stripper in blue jeans and no shirt came on stage. Edward watched for a moment as the stripper winked teasingly at someone in the front and knelt in front of them, the startled and notably horny guy unbuttoned his jeans and the stripper stood again to blow him a kiss. The stripper was obviously gay, but who in Big & Hard wasn't?

Edward had a hard time turning his eyes away from the stripper, he looked so much like his Emett. Football player build, dimples and short dark brown hair.

Emett, the bastard. Edwards sadness was replaced by anger and he was dangerously close to shattering the glass in his hand.

~flashback~

Edward had come home a little earlier then usual to surprise emett, it was after all their 6 month anniversary. Edward had bypassed the kitchen in his walk to their bedroom up the stairs.

He'd heard moaning and Edward couldn't help but blush at the though of emette getting off on his own before he knew Edward would be home.

"Oh god harder" a moaning voice had said from inside their bedroom, Edward brushed it off to emette watching porn.

He opened the door slightly sticking his head in and his jaw dropped to the floor.

There was his emette thrusting into some guy Edward thought looked strangely familiar, the guy was on his knees and emette was behind him with his hands on the guys shoulders and his eyes closed.

Edward stood there for a moment unable to move or comprehend just what the hell he was seeing, then it all fell into place and he turned back around slamming the door behind him.

That seemed to bring emette out of his stupor because before Edward was out the front door emett was rushing after him, a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips.

"Edward please, I can explain" emette had boomed in that loud voice of his.

Edward had turned around calmly, determined not to let the agony he was feeling show on his face. He succeeded his face was a neutral mask.

"explain" he said in a neutral voice crossing his arms over his chest, emett knew he had to tread lightly when Edward got like this a spark could make him blow.

"Iwasjust…Itdoesn'tmeananything, idontevencareabouthim,iloveyouedward" emette had said all in one breath, his words jumbled together as he fought to say the right ones.

"What does he have that I don't?" Edward wanted to know.

"Nothing" emett said anxiously.

"Then why?" this time Edwards voice cracked and his eyes stung trying to hold back the tears.

"I…don't know" emett said weakly stepping forward to embrace Edward.

He pushed him away harshly, tears streaming down his face "Don't you touch me!You don't know! You said you loved me! And then you go and bring some random ass guy in our bed! _Our bed_ no less, you sick bastard!"

Emmet hastily tried to explain again when Edward slapped him, despite their size difference Edward slapped him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Emett looked up at him shocked.

Edward ran, jumped back in his car and fled, the tires screeched loudly as he drove away.

~End flashback~

Edward gritted his teeth and tore his eyes away from the stripper, who sashayed off the stage in nothing but a red thong with twenty dollar bills hanging out.

Edward saw someone pull up a chair next to him and he fought the urge to groan. Couldn't people see he was pissed and depressed?

Surprisingly the voice that floated to him was compassionate instead of lewd or aged with time.

"are you okay? That's a stupid question of course your not. Would you like a shoulder to cry on?" the voice was deep and if it wasn't heavy with compassion Edward was sure it would be sensual, even if not on purpose.

Edward looked over at the owner of the voice. He had wavy medium long blond hair and light blue eyes Big & hard was too dark for him to see anything else.

"thank you for the offer but I'm fine" Edward had mumbled signaling the bartender for another drink.

The deep voice chuckled, it was full of warmth. "Well you are positively fine" the deep voice said scanning Edwards body appreciably "but I don't think you meant it that way" he said going from sensual to compassionate again.

Edward was surprised when he felt a familiar feeling creep up on him, he laughed for a good two minutes.

"well thank you, actually I'm with some-" Edward cut himself off and grimaced.

The blonde nodded knowingly "so that's the problem"

Edward hid his face a little, embarrassed that he had been found out so easily.

"well let me tell you, any man that was dumb enough to cheat on someone like you isn't worth it" the blonde reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"someone like me?" Edward said confused and happy he had someone to talk to who wasn't bragging about how big their package was.

"well your gorgeous and you seem like a pretty nice guy" the blonde said hesitantly, Edward blushed and put his head down to conceal it.

The bartender came back with Edwards sixth or seventh drink and he gulped it down in less then seconds. Edward laughed and leaned a little against the blonde. He was obviously drunk off his ass.

"You know I don't even know your name"

The blonde looked from Edward to the empty glass in his hand then back to Edward. "im Jasper"

"Edward" he said laughing again and swaying in his seat.

"Well Edward your drunk" Jasper said looking at him and standing up.

"What? No I'm not" Edward said although it came out slurred and hard to understand.

"yes you are" jasper paid the bartender for all seven or eight of Edwards drinks then put his arm across his neck, supporting the brunette while they walked out.

Edward was hardly paying attention to where they were going as jasper put him in the passenger seat of his car and buckled him in. then got into the drivers seat and started driving.

"Where do you live?" jasper said suddenly as they started to drive out of the parking lot.

"I don't want to go home" Edward said dosing off against the side of the car.

Jasper sighed and made up his mind, he was taking the brunette to his house. He hadn't gone to Big & Hard just to leave early with a crying guy, but jasper was too nice and anyone could take advantage of the hot brunette in his drunken state.

They were about five minutes away, and stole several glances at Edward on the way.

Edward woke up as jasper parked the car in his driveway, jasper opened Edwards door. He slipped from the passenger side and almost fell, but jasper was there to catch him.

He had to find his keys with one hand and some how open the door with Edward in his hand. He propped Edward against the door so he could dig in his pockets for his keys, when he finally opened the door Edward fell first then Jasper on top of him.

Edwards eyes were foggy as if he was half awake and leaned up to kiss jasper.

Jasper cleared his throat and brought them both up off the floor, closing the front door behind him.

Edward was standing close behind Jasper and when he turned around Edward brought their lips together and wrapping his arms around jaspers neck.

Jasper was at a loss of words and didn't resist the kiss, opening his mouth when Edwards tongue flicked against his bottom lip Their tongues met and Edwards swirled around jaspers before he ravanged Edwards mouth.

Edward pressed himself against Jasper grinding his semi against the blonde's. That brought jasper to his senses and he pushed Edward away.

Edward looked hurt and jasper hurried to explain the brash rejection. "its not that I don't want to, god you don't know how much I want to, but your drunk and I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow" jasper said.

"I wont regret anything" Edward slurred coming back in front of jasper to palm him through his jeans. Jasper's eyes became lidded in pleasure and he was close to pushing Edward against the wall or fucking him on the floor.

Edwards hands reached into jaspers shirt and tugged it off, breaking the kiss to lick jaspers nipples and unbutton his pants.

"Edward no" he said firmly breaking away from the delicious contact.

"yes" Edward said rubbing his hands along jaspers sides.

"No" jasper said pushing Edwards hands away from him.

"please" Edward said looking down sadly, jasper understood why Edward wanted this. Edward had just been cheated on, he needed someone to make him feel good, desirable, wanted. Jasper knew all of this but he knew that if he slept with Edward tonight he would regret it, he was emotionally broken right now so jasper had to reject him gently.

"later" jasper said brushing some hair from Edwards forehead.

Edward pouted but nodded reluctantly eyeing jaspers impressively large hard on. Jasper went to the kitchen and brought him a tall glass of water to sober him up and suggested they watch a movie to pass the time.

"sure, you pick" Edward said staggering onto jaspers couch.

Jasper though a minute before retrieving Underworld from the CD case and shoving it in the DVD player.

In the beginning of the movie Edward had thrown his leg across jaspers lap, claiming he was more comfortable that way. Minutes later his right arm followed saying it was cold. Seconds later Edward moved to straddle jaspers waist and ground against it kissing jasper again.

It was a battle for jasper because a part of him wanted Edward to stop, but the larger part located in his groin and libido was determined to push Edward face down on the couch and fuck his brains out.

Their tongues twisted together again and jasper put his hands on Edwards hips grinding up into him.

Edward moaned and deepened the kiss more, thankful jaspers shirt was still off, he led a trail of open mouthed kisses on jaspers neck.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I cant stand tomorrow, will you? Can you ram into my tight little ass until I come all over our stomachs?"

jasper groaned at the dirty talk making him impossibly more hard. They were franticly grinding against each other and it was obvious that they both wanted this.

Jasper went to work sucking on Edwards neck, hard making sure it would leave a big dark bruise. Edward turn his head to the side licking the shell of jaspers ear.

"or should I suck you until you come on my face, i think I might like that. Is your cock big jasper? I want to taste you"

jaspers hand were working to unbutton Edwards pants and nibbled on his earlobe, causing a moan to come from his bruised lips.

"you can taste me all you want, fuck im going to fuck your ass so hard" jasper moaned as Edward ground against his hard on .

At that moment jaspers phone rang and he was jolted from his thoughts, or lack of anyway. The phone stopped ringing.

Jasper realized what they had been doing and gently moved Edward off his lap, clearing his throat a little and sliding to the opposite end of the couch.

Edward got on all four and moved jaspers zipper down with his teeth.

"Edward stop, I said later" Jasper said with some effort. Edward pouted again but sat properly and put his head against jaspers shoulder.

It was almost at the end of the movie that Edward finally fell asleep against jaspers shoulder, jasper adjusted the raging hard on trapped in his jeans and sat there a moment letting Edward nuzzle his head more comfortably onto his shoulder before carrying him bridal style to his room.

Jasper tucked him into the covers laying ontop of the sheets himself, partially to give them some space and partially so that he wouldn't be tempted to wake Edward up just to fuck him and that pretty little mouth of his.

Jasper lye facing Edward watching as his chest moved up and down slowly and how his auburn hair contrasted beautifully against the pale skin.

On impulse jasper reached out to touch his face smiling when Edwards face moved against his hand and smiled a little crooked smile.

Hope you like it :D Reviews make the Laws Of Gravity apply and nobody wants floating cows..

_Sending you mental lemonade~ Sadistic Lover_

Edward groaned feeling the after effects of all the drinks hed had last night and turned over falling of the bed with a thud.

"owww stupid fucking bed" he groaned finally opening his eyes. He looked around confused aware that this wasn't his house.

Slowly he got up off the floor as memories from last night drifted through his mind.

"I see your awake" jasper said amusingly eyeing Edward who looked bewildered.

Edward blushed remember how slutty he behaved and that hed managed to fall asleep in a strangers bed.

"yeah…well I guess umm" Edward had no idea how to end the sentence.

"you can stay if you want" jasper said although it was clear to himself that he very much wanted Edward to stay, but eward was oblivious.

"no that's okay I have to get going" _I have to clear out of my apartment _Edward thought gloomily.

Jasper sat up and Edwards eyes flicked down to the sculpted but not at all bulky abs.

"okay I can drive you home, if you don't mind" he said standing up and stretching leisurely.

"okay" Edward said following jasper to the front door.

"aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Edward said and was relieved when jasper shook his head.

"nah im just going to stay in all day anyway" jasper said opening Edwards door and closing it when he got in.

jasper walked around the front of his car and got in starting the car and backing out of his driveway.

Edward came him directions to his house and jasper was surprised to notice that he lived fair close to his own hom.

"thank you for umm" Edward wanted to thank Jasper for not taking advantage of him in his drunken state besides his advances but did know how to say it.

Jasper seemed to understand and nodded turning to the left to move into the driveway of Edwards house.

Jasper parked the car and turned to Edward putting his hand on the brunettes thigh.

"I put my number in your phone, call me if things don't work out with your boyfriend" jasper leaned in to kiss Edward gently "and I pray to god it wont" he said sincerely looking Edward in the eye.

Jasper was amazing, something about jaspers sincerety made edwardbelieve him and that body,m deep voice, and blue eyes made Edwards groin twitch in excitement. But it was more then just that it was something about him that was just pure…jasper, Edward had no idea how to explain it but it made him feel wanted and warm and good. It was then that Edward realized jasper was also wearing cologne and he took a little sniff in his direction enjoying the smell, unaware that it would also be on his clothes.

Instead of telling him this Edward brushed his lips against his cheek and smiled "so do I".

Edward opened the passenger door and walked out to the front of his door opening it smoothly with the key in his hand, but before he walked in he looked over his shoulder. Jasper was still there Edward smiled realizing he was making sure he got in the house safely and waved a little closing the door behind him.

"who was that Edward?" emette said in an unusually quite voice, Edward was shocked then looked at him sitting on a bench in front of the window now facing the door.

"nobody" Edward said walking away.

"you kissed him, he was shirtless, you have a hickey on your neck" emette said crossing his arms in frustration.

"all true" Edward said not backing down and taking a bowl from the top of the cupboard and laying it on their blue and brown marbled table.

"Did you sleep with him?" emettes voice was tight and he was staring at Edward intently.

"So what if I did?" Edward said pulling a box of frosted flakes from on top of the fridge and setting it on the table.

"what the fuck did you just say?" emette said standing up so quick that the stool he was sitting on fell back against the tile floor loudly.

"I said so what if I did?" Edward repeated taking milk from the fridge and pouring it onto the frosted flakes in his bowl.

"you cheated on me! You bastard how could you!" emette couldn't stop himself and his face was red in anger.

Edward smiled somhow managing to make the smile sad and gloating at the same time, he let emette words sink and and emette felt the blood drain from his face realizing the irony in his words.

"Edward i-" emette reached out to embrace him as hed tried to do a day ago and again Edward wasn't having that, he sidestepped the arms and sat at the table slowly chewing his cereal.

"its fine, but you should know that I _did_ sleep with him" Edward knew that it wasn't right to play on words but he did technically sleep in the same bed as jasper so his words were valid.

Emette went silent and a dangerous edge came into his eyes, in a second emett had Edwards arms pined above his head with his back on the top of the table, the cereal bowl shattered on the floor along with its spilled contents.

"no you didn't let him touch you, I know you didn't, you couldn't have your mine, _mine" _emette said again as if willing the word to imprint into Edwards forhead as a constant reminder.

"emette get the hell of me!" Edward shouted trying to wiggle himself out of his stronger lovers grip.

"your _mine, mine, mine, mine ,mine, only mine" _ emette repeated nuzzling into Edwards neck, not letting go of his wrists. Then he stilled sniffing Edward loudly smelling the cologne ,that jasper had doned the day before, all over him.

"you..._smell"_ emette said in a voice similar to a growl.

Suddenly emett was tearing Edwards clothes off.

"what the hell do you think your doing!" Edward screamed attempting to kick emett of him.

When emette had successfully removed all of Edwards clothes he used one hand to hold Edwards wrists together while the other on shed his own clothes. When they were both bare emmet half-carried half-dragged Edward to their bedroom.

Edward sighed happily when they bypassed the bed and instead went into the bathroom.

Emett turned the water on and seemeed happy when the water was already hot, he shoved Edward inside of it then hopped in behind him.

Emett didn't let go off Edwards wrists as he took a bar of soap and rubbed it over every part of his body, when Edward tried to voice a complaint emett thrust a washrag into his mouth.

"dirty, dirty, dirty" emett repeated over and over again as he scrubbed Edwards body until it was red and raw.

When all the soap was rinsed of emett took his time to lick every part of Edwards body, in the process he let go of Edwards hands.

Starting from the top of his spine emettes tongue licked a long slow path downwards, Edward moaned and stuck his ass out.

Emet spread Edwards cheeks and plunged his tongue into his tight hole, thrusting into it and stretching it with his tongue Edward moaned loudly it echoed off the bathroom walls and Edward put his palms against the tiled wall to stabilize himself.

Emette abrutely turned Edwards hips around and took his cock deep into his throat making Edward moan throatily.

One of emettes hands came to fondle Edwards balls while the other probed his entrance.

"Oh god!" Edward moaned loudly failing in any attempt to keep his voice down. He didn't know whether to push back into the fingers scissoring him or thrust into the hot wet mouth swallowing him deeper every second, finnaly the pressure built up in him until he yelled in exctasy tossing his head back as he released into the mouth sucking him with vigor.

Emett hummed as his lovers seed filed his mouth, sucking softly to milk all that was left.

They were silent for a few moments Edward coming down from his high and emett with Edwards length still in his mouth until he sucked it hard on last time and removed it from his mouth.

Edward couldn't stand and emett had to catch him, he turned off the water and carried his exausted lover onto their bed.

Edward cringed when he hit the bed, royally pissed of that he had given into the pleasure so willingly and also that this was the same bed emett had fucked some stranger in.

Emett seemed to still be in some sort of trance state as he sniffed Edwards body, probably trying to make sure the cologne was off of him, satisfied he finally looked up at Edward and smiled.

"its gone" he whispered snuggling into Edward cutely, he didn't respond but melted into the snuggling emett rubbing his head affectionately.

"im sorry" Edward said before he knew he was saying it, emett had a tendacy to overreact when he felt his position in Edwards heart was threatened and Edward could help but notice the bags under his eyes and they way he had been sitting in front of the window waiting for him to come home.

"were you sitting in front of that window for two days?" Edward said quietly.

Emett nodded slowly, his eyes still closed. A pang of regret took over Edward and he stroked emett's back affectionately.

Edward sighed, it was the first time emett had ever cheated and he said himself that it hadn't meant anything, Edward decided to forgive him.

As if he knew this emette rubbed his head against Edwards stomach and hummed a smile on his lips.

Although emetts reaction to the whole situation had scared and worried him ,how many other peoples lovers would obsees over anothers persons cologne and bathe their lover to get rid of it?, he found it endearing that emett was so territorial it made him feel…wanted.

Edward could feels emettes erection against his leg and Edward sat up, feeling guilty that he had staved off his own pleasure just to satisfy him.

Emett looked up to see what he was doing and let out a soft groan when he saw Edward reach into the nightstand by their bed and pull out the lube.

"do you want me?" Edward asked laying back down and pulling emett on top of him.

Emette grinned, a grin that said 'isnt it obvious?' and said in a voice laced with pleasure "the question is how do you want it?"

Edward smirked and pulled emette down for a rough kiss. Emette took the hint and applied a small amount of lub on his manhood leaving Edwards already stretched entrance bare.

Edward opened his legs for emett and gasped as all nine inches of uncut hardness hit his prostate.

"Oh fuck! Harder!" Edward moaned breathily as emett immediately started pounding into his prostate making him see stars.

"that's what im doing" emett chuckled but yet in still managed to fuck Edward almost to the point of tears.

Edward hung onto emett for dear life, he loved it when emett seriously fucked his brains out. He loved the friction, the sorness when he tried to walk later, and the pleasure tinged with pain emett could give.

Emett pounded against his prostate with more force then before and reached inbetween them to simultaneously jerk Edward off in time with his thrust again both sensations were too much to handle and he came violently clampng down on emetts member making him come as collapsed on Edward, still not pulling out of Edwards warm heat.

Both men lyed there breathing heavily.

"this is why I keep you around" emett said dozing off into sleep, Edwards eyes had snapped open the moment the words had left emettes slips.

SL:Oh dear stupid emett, why on earth would you say that?

Emett: …

Edward: do you really feel that way?

Emett: *about to answer*

SL: ahh! Wait until the nexy chapter please! I have to write about something in the next one.

Edward: But I have to know!

SL: yes and you will find out when everyone else does

Edward: But-

SL: no buts!

Emett: *stares at Edwards ass lustfully*

SL: keep your head in the game you oaf! *snaps fingers in his face*

Anyways do you guys think emette was serious or not? And what about that reaction? Remember reviews make the laws of gravity apply and no one wants floating cows.

_Sending you mental lemonade~Sadi_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward tried to wake the big lug up but of course it didn't work, he was knocked out cold and Edward was too small to roll his body off of him.

Edward lied back down letting Emmett's words go through his mind.

'this is why I keep you around'

Emmett couldn't have meant it, of course not, he was being ridiculous to even let the thought slip through his mind.

After all Emmett wouldn't have reacted to jasper's cologne if he just wanted him for sex…right?

Thoughts of jasper ran through Edwards mind but Edward failed to pushed them down. The smell of his cologne, those strong biceps, that golden hair, that smile, and that deep sensual voice Edward blinked suddenly aware of his hard member making a tent in the sheets.

Edward was ashamed of himself, here he had his wonderful Emmett in his arms and all he could think about was some almost one night stand.

He wasn't worthy of Emmett's love, he shouldn't even be allowed to touch him. With a newfound disgust for himself Edward rolled from underneath Emmett.

Slowly walking into the bathroom Edward stared at himself in the mirror, he was disgusting. My body shouldn't respond to anyone other than Emmett, Edward thought staring down at his manhood.

Edward didn't hear the creak of springs to tell him Emmett was awake until the grinning figure came up behind him in the mirror.

"Emmett! I-"

"we just did it three hours ago, do you already want me to fill you again?" Emmett mumbled against my bare neck, his arms came to encircle my waist one hand dipping down to brush against my sensitive head.

"of course you do, your all red down here" his hand gripped just my head and I couldn't help but making a keening sound in the back of my throat and thrust against the hand.

This was so wrong, I didn't deserve to have my sweet Emmett touch me like this, especially when the only reason my shaft was erect was the thoughts of jasper running through my mind.

"Emmett stop" I said reluctantly moving his hand away from my aching member and heading back into our bedroom, donning a pair of pajama pants and an unbuttoned pajama top.

Emmet followed me deciding to stay nude as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Emmett said coming up behind me again and rubbing my sides soothingly.

My erection twitches as his hands went lower to rub circles against my hips.

"Emmett will you please stop, im not in the mood" I mumbled removing myself from his grip and coming to sit at the kitchen table.

"its that guy isn't it?" Emmett mumbled his voice quieter then it had been the night before.

Edward sighed looking downcast "honestly?"

Emmett slammed his fists on the table, coming face to face with Edward.

"no I want you to fucking lie to me!" Emmett yelled startling Edward.

"yes its jasper" Edward mumbled quietly bringing his hands up to rest against his head pulling at his hair a little.

"your going to leave me" Emmett said his eyes opened widely and he began to pace in the kitchen, casting long side glances at Edward every now and then.

"Emmett I-" Edward said getting up to comfort Emmett.

"No! You just going to leave me…like they did" (1) a sickly sweet smile came to Emmet's face and he grabbed Edwards shoulder tightly, making him wince in pain.

"No you wont leave me, ever" before Edward could respond Emmett had tossed him over his shoulder and had returned to their room. Emmett roughly tossed him down on the bed and immediately rushed into their closet taking out as pair of fuzzy pink hand cuffs.

"Emmett your scaring me" Edward said slowly beginning to inch himself off the bed, Emmett impaled himself onward keeping him in place with the weight of his body.

Emmett bit down on Edwards lips harshly making Edward cry out in pain, while he was distracted Emmett put the pink hand cuffs around his wrists and looped it around one of the rods in the bed head so Edward couldn't move his arms.

"your going to stay with me…forever" Emmett said smiling as he made himself more comfortable on Edwards body.

There was something seriously wrong with his Emmett but Edward knew he had to play along to appease his giant lover.

"Forever" Edward agreed still gently tugging at the restraints on his arms.

"Yes" Emmett crooned smiling against the skin of Edwards chest.

"Emmett I promise I'll stay with you, but Im only human (2) I need to eat and go to work and things like that"

"no you don't" Emmett said biting down hard on Edwards chest as if reprimanding him.

Edward winced but tried again "yes I do. We have bills to pay and I have to-"

"Shutup! Your just going to say your going to work then your going to go back to that jasper or whatever the hell his name is" Emmett sat up and punched him harshly across the face then moved to punch him in the stomach, thighs, chest, arms, anywhere he could get his hands on.

Edward had closed his eyes and taken each harsh blow against him without complaint, he deserved this it was his fault that Emmett kept worrying.

When Emmett was done he looked down on Edwards body gently touching the bruises hed made that covered almost all of Edwards skin.

"I love you Edward" Emmett said rubbing his cheek against Edwards affectionately.

"I love you too" Edward whispered, finding it hard to speak. Partially because the weight of Emmett's body made it hard for him to breathing and partially because the multiple punches on his stomach and throat made it difficult for him to speak and breath without a painful recoil.

"will you let me try something?" Emmett asked although by the look in his eyes it was clear that if Edward denied him he would continue on anyway. Edward nodded.

Emmett pulled Edwards pajama off and held a fist up in front of Edwards face. Edwards eyes opened in horror.

Emmett spread Edwards legs and held them open with his knees.

"Emmett please stop, your hurting me" Edward said as Emmett roughly pushed three dry digits into his ass.

After dry fucking him for not nearly enough time as he should have, Emmett put the tips of his fingers together and positioned them at Edwards entrance.

"Emmett! Stop!" Edward yelled trying to wiggle himself out of Emmett's strong grip and failing horribly.

"say you'll love me forever" Emmett said slowly probing Edwards entrance.

"ill love you forever" Edward said desperately trying to appease Emmett.

A small smile came to Emmett's face "say you'll never leave me"

"I'll ne-" Edwards eyes opened wide as Emmett forced all five of his fingers inside Edward at once.

"I think Im going have a little trouble getting my knuckles in" Emmett mused aloud before twisted them slightly and ramming them in. "never mind".

Edward had no idea how to describe it other then to say it burned. Not the burn of a fire but a slow, aching, dry burn. He hadn't had any lovers besides Emmett and hed always been gentle so the feeling was unexpected. Slowly Emmett curled his fingers into a fist, the excruciating pain was too unbearable but Edward couldn't have dreamed of saying a word against his beloved Emmett even as his vision clouded and everything went black.

Authors Note:Anyways reviews keep me going and I just want to thank the 50+ people that have me as one of their favorites authors and have favorited or alerted one of my stories. And make sure to look at my profile for the beginning date of Sadi's Sugestions which is just a glitzy name for when I begin taking suggestions from people. The qualifications are also there, so make sure to check it out :3

Responses to reviews:

Galveston's Daughter thanks so much for reviewing and it seems as though you were correct. TrueSkye perhaps he will perhaps he wont ;D

Lovaboy why thank you ;D I try for as hot a scene as possible and don't worry Im enjoying the pair also.

maryhell thanks so much for the review and im glad your enjoying the story (or parts of it at least) so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from twilight; I make no profit from this work. I own nothing but the plot.

I heard mumbling voices everywhere, some familiar and others completely unknown. Before I opened my eyes my sense of awareness came first.

I knew there was someone holding my hand, I was aware of little cold wet spots on my cheeks, the person holding my hand sounded familiar. Then I heard some people arguing over something.

Slowly I opened my eyes squinting at the bright lights; I blinked a few times so my eyes would get accustomed to the change in brightness.

The first thing I saw, or rather person, was a blonde with…blue eyes…and….jasper?

My eyes flew open all signs of my previous drowsiness were gone as I looked up into the face above me.

"Edward?"

I nodded silently not knowing what else to say. Jasper smiled and embraced me as best he could while I was lying down.

Then he brought both of his hands up to my face and cupped my face in his hands just looking at me, after a moment he looked called a nurse in.

"He just woke up" jasper said, I closed my eyes again letting the lulling drowsiness envelop me until someone grabbed my shoulders, my eyes opened instantly excepting to see Emmett looming over me.

Jasper looked down at me hard then shot me a stressed grin "hey don't go falling asleep again okay?" he said with a shaky laugh.

I nodded "how long have I been out" I had to cough in the middle of the sentence because my voice was hoarse.

"Three days" jasper answered immediately.

(Third person)

"Pardon?" Edward exclaimed coming up from the bed slightly, then wincing as he slowly settled back down against the bed.

"You've been asleep for three da-" Jasper said carefully confused that Edward had reacted so strongly.

"Where is Emmett?" Edward interrupted casting a quick glance around the room.

Jaspers gaze hardened and his lips turned into a thin line, he averted Edwards gaze before answering.

"Im assuming you mean your boyfriend. The bastard ran off, we haven't been able to find him he could be halfway to mexico by now"

"What? Why did he run off?" Edward asked confused, moving from his laying position so he was sitting upright. The blanket fell off his top to reveal his form.

Jaspers eyes flickered down briefly, Edward looked down to what jasper looked at only to widen his eyes at the bandages covering most of his torso.

"That's why he ran off" Jasper answered shortly through his teeth.

"This? This is nothing" Edward laughed shortly, but it was obvious to Jasper that the laugh was strained because in the middle Edward grimaced and put a hand to his ribs in pain.

Jasper crossed the distance between them and leaned over Edward "Don't lie to me! Why didn't you tell anyone about this!" _why didn't he tell me?_ Jaspers mind finished. Jasper would have gone on longer but quickly cut off when he saw Edward put his hands up like he expected to be hit.

"Im sorry" Jasper said running a nervous palm through his disheveled hair and clearing his throat.

Edward stared at him with wide eyes, he was visibly shaking, but he nodded shifting his body ever so slightly so he was farther away from jasper.

Jasper noticed and gave Edward a sad expression "I shouldn't have come, its just…i went to your house and he was" jasper cut off as a tear ran down his cheek, he quickly brushed It away with the back of his hand.

"I should go, but ill be back later to check up on you" with that Jasper cast a longing glance at Edward and strode calmly, if not hurriedly out of the room.

That left Edward a large amount of time to think, but in all honesty he didn't want to think, he just wanted to sleep.

He floated in and out of consciousness for a while, occasionally waking up when a nurse came in to check on him.

~Jasper~

"What's got you so down hot stuff?" The familiar bartender said brightly mixing jaspers drink.

"Nothing Alice" jasper mumbled

"mhm so this 'nothing' have a name?" Alice said setting jaspers drink down to dry out a cup for her next customer.

Jasper chuckled dryly at Alice's intuitiveness "Edward"

Alice smiled her pixie smile and did a little dance that involved her turning around in a circle a few times "I knew it!"

"The body of a women and the mind of a child, every mans dream" Jasper mumbled, although being around Alice always did make him feel better.

She scoffed in his direction "I know if I probe you I won't get a thing, so I'm just going to be happy that I got a name out of you"

Jasper smiled again "it's like you can tell the future my lovely Alice"

Alice rolled her eyes before fixing her top so that her black halter top fully accentuated 'the goods' as Alice referred to them and skipped off to serve her next customer.

Now that Alice was gone jasper was in full sulk-mode, putting his head down to rest on the table he sighed deeply.

"Hey blondie what cookin'?"

Jaspers eyes squinted internally cursing whoever this guy was to all nine levels of hell, and it was such a tacky pick up line too.

"Not interested" Jasper mumbled picking his head up to face whatever guy was hitting on him now.

He stood up from his table quickly "you!" he yelled, his hand curling into a fist.

The guy looked startled and shocked "do I know you or something?"

Jasper Was about to either retort or punch this son of a itch in the face when he noticed that several people had turned around to see what all the ruckus was about.

Jasper took in the situation in less than a second. It seemed the bastard forgot about their little incident earlier and hitting him here would only draw attention, he had to subtly draw him away from the crowd.

He looked up and down at the almost stranger with a smile "come with me, big guy" jasper managed in the uke-ist impression he could muster while grabbing his hand and tugging him to the back of the club.

"Someones bipolar" he heard the guy mutter, but jasper ignored it, tugging him along until they were at the back of the club.

"Why did you do it?" Jasper demanded bluntly, forgoing the entire false submissive attitude that he displayed earlier.

They guy looked startled and answered very intelligently "what?"

This time Jasper couldn't control himself and pulled his arm back as far as it could go and slammed it right into the bastards nose.

He slammed back and fell a startled expression on his face and a hand on his nose, it was definitely broken.

"Why the fuck did you feel the need to abuse Edward?" Jasper stood over him, grabbing Emmett's shirt and pulling it upward so they were face to face.

Emmett said nothing, a look of recognition came to his face as it seemed he finally remembered who Jasper was.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do to him, he's mine" Emmett said angrily attempting to dislodge himself from jaspers fierce grip and hold his broken and bloodied nose at the same time.

"Don't you know Edwards a person! Not some toy you can throw around whenever you get the inclination Jasper growled out between clenched teeth in an effort not to lose his sense of control.

"Its his fault, he made me do it, besides" Emmett looked at jasper square in the face, their eyes locking in an intense stare down.

"The bitch deserved it"

That was it jaspers tight ringed control shattered, and he released Emmett only to reach into his waist band.

Emmett struggled to quickly bring himself to his feet but jasper brought his leg down to kick Emmett harshly in the ribs, Emmett doubled over in pain.

Seeing Emmett in pain makes jasper grin, his eyes cold and void of all emotion.

"Say your prayers" jasper said loud enough for Emmett to hear before revealing the shiny pistol from behind his back.

Jasper pointed the gun at Emmett and watched as he let out a high pitched squeak in fear.

Emmett stared down the barrel of the gun and opened his mouth to beg for his life when jasper put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"It's your fault, your making me do it, besides" Jasper said repeated Emmett's earlier sentence almost word for word.

"The bitch deserved it"

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I hope your enjoying the story and I'm hoping people are still reading this . Anyways I probably would have held this off longer but with all the reviews I received I had to push this chapter along. So reviews make me update sooner and give me a general feeling to see if you're enjoying the chapter.

Sending you mental lemonade ~Sadisticlover~


End file.
